


hand in unlovable hand (fanmix)

by doth



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doth/pseuds/doth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and we'll pretend that feeling rage is feeling real</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand in unlovable hand (fanmix)

[hand in unlovable hand](http://8tracks.com/dotherson/hand-in-unlovable-hand?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [dotherson](http://8tracks.com/dotherson?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
